Icy Journey
by AshPash1392
Summary: Anna and Kristoff's daughter is born cursed - with the help of a stranger and his dog, will she be able to save herself?


A/N: Hey chickies, a brand new fanfic for you to (hopefully) enjoy.

Please let me know your thoughts, if it's worth continuing. Much love

. . . . . . . . . . .

Glumly slumped in the saddle atop her horse, Lily stared at her Aunt Elsa's swaying white braid, so similar to her own snowy mop of hair. Oblivious to the beautiful spring day unfolding around her, Lily's mind was back at Erindale thinking of her parents and their last few minutes together that morning. How fragile her mother had looked, her pregnant belly poking through the thick cloak wrapped around her, and the almost unbearable warmth of the brief hug from her father. There had been no smiles, but Lily knew that they both felt relief at her leaving – they had said it was for her own good, that she would be more comfortable spending the summer high in the mountains at the Queens ice palace, but she had heard what the doctor said to her parents. The pregnancy had weakened Anna to such an extent that even the slightest chill would endanger both her and the baby.

It had been Elsa who suggested that she take Lily away to her palace, and Elsa who had broken the news to her. Lily should have been excited; she had always loved her visits to the remote mountain top, where every surface was as cool to touch as her own skin, long days playing in the snow with Marshmallow, and best of all no sideways glances judging her for things she had no power to change. But knowing that she had essentially been banished because she was dangerous to her own mother and unborn sibling, filled her with such dark thoughts and feelings that she could take none of her usual pleasure from the wonders of the forest they were riding through.

While Lily had been lost in thought, Elsa had reined in to ride beside her "Shall we stop for a while Lily? There is a peaceful spot just up ahead where we can sit awhile and eat some lunch." Lily mutely nodded, and continued to ride along in silence.

It broke Elsa's heart to see the sadness on the young girls face. She knew what it was to feel isolated from the world, always a step apart from her own family; and knowing that she was the cause of it filled her with guilt every time she looked into her nieces azure blue eyes.

She hadn't thought anything of the few strands of white hair that had remained buried amongst Annas bright locks, none of them had. Not until those white strands disappeared during her first pregnancy, and they had taken her to see the trolls. They couldn't tell for sure, but the most likely explanation was that the unborn child had pulled the last wisp of Elsa's magic from inside Anna's body, and taken it into its own tiny form. And somehow, instead of hurting the babe, it had made it stronger – for the rest of her pregnancy Anna had been full of love and laughter every time her energetic baby had wiggled and kicked. They had all been overjoyed on the day of Lily's birth, but the mood had quickly sobered when within a few hours the new princess's skin had turned so cold that only her aunt could bear to touch it for more than a few seconds. The young parents had done the best they could, but it was always Elsa who had rocked their baby when she cried, Elsa who picked her up when she fell. And now it was Elsa who had to be the one to pull Lily from her parents and her home, to the distant isolation of the ice palace. But it was done for her own good – despite the distance from her parents growing up, Lily loved them deeply and would be crippled with grief if anything happened to her mother. It was in everyone's best interest that they remove themselves from the castle until after the baby was born. Elsa just hoped that Lily would find the ice palace as diverting as she had in her younger years, so that the time would pass quickly.

Guiding her stead into the shaded clearing next to a charming brook, Elsa dismounted and with efficient movements set up a picnic for them to enjoy. Lily tied their horses to a low hanging branch from one of the trees, then immediately striped off her heavy traveling cloak and lifted her hair to allow the slight breeze to caress her overheated skin. Noticing Lily's flushed cheeks Elsa summoned a flurry of snow to help cool her down, then felt a fond smile spread across her face as Lily forget her woes for a moment and laughed as her now foggy breath stirred the falling snow flakes. However her smile quickly faded, and with a sigh she settled down next to her aunt on the grass.

"Why don't I have powers like your Aunt Elsa? What's the use of just being cold all the time?"

Elsa slung her arm over Lily's shoulder and pulled her closer "I don't know what the future holds for you sweetling, but know that your first act in this world was to save the life of my most beloved sister, and for that I will be eternally grateful. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you – you will never be alone in this world."

Lily threw her arms around her aunt and buried her face in the cool skin of her neck, hiding her suddenly teary eyes. As Elsa gently rocked her and murmured comforting nonsense, Lily felt a little bit better. As long as she had her aunt, perhaps a summer spent isolated from the rest of world wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
